


Seriously, Stop Messing With Time

by MonsterMonsoon



Series: Don't Starve / A Hat in Time Crossover [2]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Crossover, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wilson needs a nap, this is kinda self indulgent but other people like it so here's more!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterMonsoon/pseuds/MonsterMonsoon
Summary: Hat Kid and Wilson have settled quite nicely in Hat Kid's dimension as Daughter and Father. But an incident sucks Hat Kid and Mustache Girl back into the Constant. As Hat Kid and Mustache Girl make new friends and enemies in the Constant, Wilson must put up with the colorful cast of A Hat in Time whilst looking for his adoptive daughter.





	Seriously, Stop Messing With Time

Hat Kid let out a heavy sigh as she placed a Time Piece into the vault. Thirty-Five! So much had happened in the past two weeks. She had fallen into another dimension, found a father figure and a dog, returned home, and while her back was turned, Mustache Girl had gotten into her stash of Time Pieces and turned everything into a   waste.

 

Phew! That’s a lot.

 

Chester excitedly wiggled as Hat Kid pulled out a Time Piece from his cavity. He was very helpful to have around! She didn’t have to go home after getting one piece, she could collect up to nine in one outing!

 

Once all of the ones she had gathered were tidied away, she smiled. “I’m going back out!” she shouted, waiting for a reply.

 

“Are you sure?” Wilson called from the Machine Room. “Don’t wear yourself out, my dear! You’ve worked yourself so hard!”

 

Dashing into the Machine Room, she found her adoptive father tinkering away on one of his dozens of inventions. “I understand why you’re so adamant about getting them all back, but you won’t be able to get them back if you work yourself to death!”

 

“I know, I know.” she hugged his legs affectionately. “I don’t want another Mustache incident.”

 

Hat Kid caught him roll his eyes. “That was _such_ a fiasco to sort through. Still. Maybe a small break?”

 

She winked at him, petting Chester’s soft head. She still had a few Time Pieces in Mafia Town, some in Alpines-

 

 **WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT!** The Space Ship screamed. Smiling, Hat Kid rushed to the Living Room to see who had come to visit. Maybe it was Snatcher! He often enjoyed visiting, making Hat Kid do his insane challenges that Wilson hated.

 

“Hello!” She called out, looking around for a friend.

 

But a friend is not what she found.

 

Instead what she found was the little hooded rebel, opening the Time Piece vault once more. “HEY!” Hat Kid shouted, rushing up the ladders. “You can’t do that!”

 

The Mustached Girl’s actions turned frantic, desperate to grab at least one Time Piece before Hat Kid could stop her. Mustache Girl grabbed the first Time Piece she could get her grubby little hands on; one with cracks in the glass and dark swirls inside.

 

“I _TOLD_ you…” she said slowly, lifting the Time Piece over her head. “I will _NOT LET_ MAFIA TOWN STAY AS **_MAFIA TOWN!!_ **”

 

Hat Kid jumped up, trying to snatch the unstable Time Piece as Mustache Girl played 'keep away’. Chester, whining anxiously, bounced in and around their legs. The two continued fighting all the way to the lower section of the living room.

 

All the commotion had drawn out Wilson from his lab, and he gawked at the two fighting. “You don't know what you're doing! How much danger you're putting you and everyone in!!”

 

Mustache Girl yanked herself out of Hat Kid's grip. “I'M THE HERO HERE! NOT! **_YOU!!”_ ** she threw the Time Piece onto the carpeted floor, where it smashed into hundreds of pieces.

 

At the impact site, a black blemish formed; growing and growing in size. Inky, shadowy hands burst from the blackness, grabbing the two stunned girls by the waists and Chester's entire body.

 

As she was being dragged inside to the dark pit, Hat Kid reached out to Wilson. “DAD!” she cried, watching Mustache Girl and Chester vanish inside.

 

As the surroundings of the ship faded into darkness, she heard her father shout, “KID!”

 

* * *

 

Hat Kid hoped and prayed every day that she would never have to feel the ache in her bones as she laid face down in the grass of the Constant. But here she was. Lying face down in the grass of the Constant.

 

But she knew there would be no Wilson this time.

 

Slowly, keeping her aching bones in mind, she pushed herself up and opened her eyes. It sure looked like how she remembered it, dead grass, large trees and bushes; although now there were birch-like trees and strange, dead trees as well.

 

She really hoped she’d look up and see a helpful stranger, but nope.

 

Nearby was Chester’s bone, eye closed and still. She slowly grabbed it, shoving it into her hat.

 

Lifting herself up to her feet, she sighed. How was she going to do this without help?

 

_“YOU!”_

 

Whirling around, Hat Kid was tackled to the ground by Mustache Girl. “YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!” the hooded child screamed, the two rolling around in the grass in an angry fight. “I WAS GOING TO FIX EVERYTHING! I WAS GOING TO BE THE _HERO_!”

 

“Stop it!” Hat Kid shouted back, feeling the two roll down a hill. “You don’t know where we are!”

 

Hat Kid managed to shove Mu off of her. Mustache Girl huffed, angry tears rolling down her cheeks. “I don’t care!” she shrieked. “You ruined everything! I was going to!.... I was going to…”

 

The girls grew silent, observing their surroundings. The dead-green grass was now a dark brown. Enormous pine trees surrounded them from all sides, a thick fog covering their ankles. All around them were gravestones.

 

“...I don’t know where this is.” Mu admitted nervously. “This doesn’t look like Mafia Town-”

 

“It isn’t.” Hat Kid snapped, dusting off her dress. “That Time Piece you broke took us to _another dimension.”_

 

“WHAT?!” the surprised scream scared away several blackbirds away and into the sky. “No! No no no! It’s a TIME Do-hickey! Not a DIMENSION Thinga-ma-jig! Can’t fool me!”

 

“The one you had was  broken !” the hatted girl explained, sounding tired. “And it doesn’t matter now! We gotta find the Time Piece soon.” she reached out to grab Mu’s hand, but the hooded rebel yanked her arm away.

 

“Yeah, right! Like I’m gonna trust YOU of all people! This is probably just a big trick!” scoffing, Mu emphasized her anger by kicking one of the tombstones. It crumbled, falling to the ground.

 

The earth began to rumble, and the sky darkened. A bolt of lightning struck the gravestone, and a ghostly figure shot out of it. It looked like an angry bedsheet with huge eyes. It looked royally pissed, whispering and hissing as it glared at Mu.

 

Hat Kid paled. She knew how dangerous this world and inhabitants could be. And this apparition seemed _very_ dangerous. Mu, however, only seemed mildly concerned. Surprised, mostly. “What is THAT?!”

 

Not taking any chances, Hat Kid grabbed the other girl and started to run. Ignoring Mu’s angry protests, she continued to run past the graves and the massive pine trees. The ghostly monster chased them for some time, but after they passed the last of the pine trees, it gave up and sunk back into the ground.

 

“Now do you believe me?” Hat Kid snapped, gesturing all around them. “This isn’t Mafia Town! This isn’t the same planet! This isn’t even the same _dimension!_ ”

 

The information seemed to finally make its way through Mu’s thick skull. She was silent as Hat Kid ranted, watching bees the size of her fists buzz around and rabbits with white eyes and horns sniff and hop. “How...how do we get back? Tell me we can get back!”

 

Dusting off her dress and hat, the alien girl huffed. “I think? I’ve only been here once. With Wilson.” mentioning her father figure made her concerned. The only way she had managed to escape was with Wilson; the expert of the land. Now she was with Mu and only had her own information.

 

“Who?”

 

“Oh. You haven’t met Wilson.” Hat Kid thought of a lie. “He’s uh, my dad. When he heard I was stranded, he came to help. He knows a lot about this dimension.”

 

Mu frowned, looking down at a bunny that hopped closer out of curiosity. “So how do we get out?”

 

“All we gotta do is find that Time Piece.” gesturing to the expansive horizon, Hat Kid added, “It came in here with us! All we gotta do is find it and it can take us home.”

 

With a swish of her cape, the rebel child had her confidence back. “Perfect! Follow me! And we’ll find that Time Piece and be back in no time!”

 

Before Mu’s ego and pride inflated too much, Hat Kid grabbed her sleeve. “Mu? I was in this dimension for _days_.”

 

“...Oh.”

 

* * *

 

Wilson was panicking. Heart racing, blood cold, bones shaking, the works. He was hoping, praying that the Time Piece had simply teleported Hat Kid - his kid -  to another place on the planet.

 

He called the Chef Cat. Not there. He called the Angry Bird. Nope. He called the Singing Pengull. Not there either. He even called the Loud Ghost that lived in the woods Hat Kid insisted on visiting. Not a trace.

 

The truth was hard and painful. Hat Kid - and that mustached waif - were spirited away into the Constant.

 

He had to get them.

 

Wilson began to pack supplies, but he was interrupted. **WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT!** Groaning, he ran his fingers through his hair. “Hello!” he called out, rather curtly, as he entered the Main Hub room. “I'm quite busy at the moment!”

 

It was Chef Cat. Wilson had to admit she was his favorite of the weird inhabitants of the planet. He loved cats, and he loved food; it made sense as to why he was his favorite. But now she seemed concerned. “Any luck finding the little dear?”

 

“I assure you everything is under control,” Wilson said, trying very hard to seem relaxed. He failed.

 

“Do you know where she is? And why do you have that backpack?” she asked, circling around him. “Why are you so shaky?”

 

“Well, I _do_ know where she is. She's just...in a dangerous place. And I'm going to get her.” He planned to shoo her out in order to find some way to chase after Hat Kid, but the Chef Cat was going _nowhere_ after he implied the little alien was in danger.

 

“What?! Where is she?! Can I come and help?!”

 

Wilson sighed. “I’d rather you not. Where I’m going is dangerous and I wouldn’t want you to-”

 

**WARNING! MULTIPLE INTRUDER ALERT!**

 

Like a summer storm, the loud movie birds stormed into the space ship. They had already seemed to get into a fight _before_ getting to the ship, and they continued their argument even as they boarded.

 

Shoving in front, the Conductor spoke first. “Alright Laddie,” Wilson hated that nickname. “Ye find the lass? And why do ye look like yer about to go campin?”

 

“Darling,” Wilson hated that nickname too. “Did you find my little diva?” the Pengull asked expectantly. Hat Kid tried to correct him many times that he was a Peng _uin_ , but it never seemed to stick.

 

“Ye mean MY star!”

 

“Well, _I_ didn’t try to stab her in the back, Conductor darling!”

 

And then the fighting started again. Wilson growled, opting to move far away from the birds. He didn’t have time for this! He had to get Hat Kid back before it was-

 

_“WHYYYYYYY HELLO THERE!”_

 

Wilson screamed at the top of his lungs, stumbling backward and falling to the ground. Snatcher seemed very pleased with himself. _“That’s never going to get old! HahaHA!”_

 

“Oi spook! No one invited ye!” Conductor barked. “The lad is easy to scare as it is, ye wouldn’t want him jumpin’ out of his skin!”

 

_“Are you kidding? I’d LOVE to see that! You think his hair has bones?”_

 

Making his way back onto his feet, Wilson snarled through grit teeth, “Why. Are. You. Here?!”

 

 _“Relax, pal! I came to check on my little towel kid. Where is the brat, anyways?”_ Snatcher looked around expectantly as if Hat Kid would pop out of nowhere.

 

“She’s somewhere dangerous!!” Chef Cat loudly announced, getting everyone’s attention. “Wilson said so! He said it’s very dangerous and he doesn’t want us to go!”

 

Everyone turned on him. Shouting and yelling and giving him a headache.

 

“What do you mean my diva’s in danger?! What is the meaning of this?!”

 

“YE LET HER GO OFF TO SOMEWHERE DANGEROUS?!”

 

_“What?! We can’t come with?! It’s MY job to off the brat off! Not someone else!!”_

 

“Stop TALKING!! I can’t hear myself THINK!” Wilson snarled, panting from stress and his outburst. “If you would all stop _talking_ I could explain.”

 

He continued. “The little blonde girl came in. She destroyed a Corrupted Time Piece and the two got taken to a different, dangerous dimension.” he picked up his backpack again. “I need to find a way to get there to rescue them. I don’t even know _how_ to get there, and if anything happened to you three I would feel immense guilt.”

 

Snatcher’s grin twitched momentarily into a frown. _“Corrupted Time Piece? What’d it look like?”_

 

That caught him off guard. Shakily, he responded, “W-Well, well it was cracked slightly, and the inside was slightly purple-”

 

 _“Ha! Hahaha! That was my handiwork!”_ Snatcher cackled, fake-wiping away a tear. _“I’m not exactly a ‘good influence’ on magical items. So when I had a Time Piece in my possession, I must’ve messed it up on accident.”_

 

“Oh! So YER the reason my lassie’s in danger, eh?!” Conductor brandished a knife, fully intent to tear Snatcher a new one. “C’MERE YOU LIMP NOODLE! Let’s see if ghosts can DIE TWICE!”

 

 _“Hey! Relax! I don’t start situations I can’t end.”_ he disappeared into the floor, popping up next to Wilson and resting an arm against the man’s shoulder. Much to his dismay. _“Look pal, I can influence another Time Piece, and we can go with you to snag the kid.”_

 

Still bristling at being called ‘pal’, Wilson shook his head ‘no’. “No! I am not letting you come! Any of you! The dimension she went to will chew you all up and spit you out.”

 

 _“Way I see it, if you want me to make you a Corrupted Time Piece...you’re going to do_ **_whatever I say._ ** _”_ Snatcher hissed, and the others agreed with the ghost. They weren’t going to sit around and wait.

 

Wilson hated having to make a deal with another devil. But this wasn’t for forbidden knowledge this time, it was for someone he loved as a daughter. “...fine. But don’t say I didn’t warn you!”

 

The others cheered as Snatcher slithered over to the Time Piece Vault, snatching one out and gently tossing it in his hand. _“Alright! Let’s go get that kid!”_ With a look of concentration, his grip around the Time Piece tightened slightly. The piece cracked, and the insides swirled with dark purple sand.

 

Wilson was given the Time Piece, which he held with two hands. “This is your last chance,” he told the four. “I cannot guarantee your safety once we enter.”

 

“Laddie, we can handle ourselves! We’re tougher than we look!”

 

“We’ll be fine sugar!”

 

“Don’t worry about us, darlin!”

 

_“Just smash the thing already.”_

 

Taking a deep breath, Wilson closed his eyes and dropped the Time Piece onto the floor.


End file.
